Gorufubooru Shoujo
by Hyuga Eng
Summary: (HIATUS karena TGIK Vol2 in progress) Namikaze Naruto adalah siswa tampan tingkat pertama yang dibuat malu telak oleh sebuah bola golf milik siswi bernama Hyuuga Hinata gadis pemilik masa lalu kelam yang juga siswi tahun pertama di sebuah sekolah bergengsi. Sejak kejadian itu keduanya sering terlihat adu mulut. #Chapter 2 Update
1. Gorufubooru Shoujo

"_Bodoh. Dasar wanita murahan._"

"_Merasa paling cantik._"

"_Berpura-pura baik untuk menarik perhatian lelaki, sok lugu._"

"_Diam - diam menghanyutkan._"

"_Dasar wanita penggoda._"

"_Wanita penggoda!_"

"Hentikan~ cukup! Cukup~~~~"

**.**

**"Gorufubooru Shoujo"**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Typo, OOC**

**.**

_**Selamat membaca**_

* * *

><p>"Ho. Hooo."<p>

Terdengar tarikan nafas seorang gadis yang baru terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Tangan mungilnya menyikap selimut yang melilit tubuh.

Cahaya matahari pagi juga sudah mulai menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah gorden kamarnya. Ia bangkit dari kasur dan bersiap.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk Aekolah Menengah Atas. Sambil mengancing satu persatu kancing bajunya ia bercermin .

"Baiklah, Hinata yang dulu telah mati. Selamat datang teman-teman baru. " Angguknya masih menatap cermin. Senyum ceria ternganga di wajahnya.

Sang gadis bersurai _indigo_ tersebut berlari riang keluar kamar, kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuruni setiap senti anak tangga.

Kali ini dirinya sangat siap menuju sekolahnya yang baru

"_Itekimasu_."

"_Itteirashai._"

Jawab sang adik bernama Hanabi yang masih santai dimeja makan. Ia juga akan berangkat ke Sekolah Menengah Pertamanya. Namun berbeda dari Hinata yang ingin naik kereta, gadis dengan poni belah tengah ini lebih memilih untuk diantar supirnya ke sekolah.

**.**

**~~~O~O~~~**

**.**

"Tiga...tiga. Tiga nol Lima. Ya dapat. Kelas 1-2."

Jemari lentik gadis bersurai indigo itu menelusuri papan pengumuman yang terletak di pos pagar utama, papan tempat daftar kelas nomor urut murid baru yang akan bersekolah di Tokyo Internasional School.

Setelah nomor urut miliknya ketemu, dia pun bergegas berlari kecil menuju gapura selamat datang. Jarak dari pos ke gapura pertama sekolah cukup jauh. Maklum karna sekolah bergengsi tersebut sangat luas.

Dilihatnya kekanan dan kekiri mobil-mobil berlalu lalang dan menurunkan satu persatu para siswa-siswi lainnya. Mungkin bisa dikatakan hanya ia sendiri yang menolak fasilitas tersebut. "Kenapa tidak ada yang berjalan kaki sepertiku?"

Setelah hampir sampai ke gapura utama, Hinata menyeka keringatnya. "Kalau tau jauh begini, mulai besok aku minta diantar Supir. Karna pasti terlambat jika aku terus-terusan begini. Pantas saja tidak ada yang berjalan kaki."

Sambil berjalan, Hinata mencoba merogoh tas ranselnya untuk mendapatkan sapu tangan. Namun karena tersenggol lenggannya, sebuah bola keberuntungan miliknya jatuh dari ranselnya.

"Yah,,yaaaaah."

Bola golf pemberian ibunya sebelum meninggal. Kemana saja bola itu selalu ia bawa sebagai jimat. Dengan cepat Hinata berlari mengejar bola yang menggelinding, namun sebelum ia berhasil meraih bola itu tiba-tiba angin yang sangat cepat menerpa.

Hinata medongak ke atas, disana dia liat sebuah Helicopter akan mendarat tepat dibawahnya. Dengan cepat Hinata berlari, untuk menghindar sesaat sebelum ia kembali dan mengambil bola golf itu lagi.

Helicopter mendarat. Membuat murid-murid yang baru turun dari mobil ikut terheran dan berhenti melihat Helicopter tersebut. Dari dalam capung mesin raksasa itu keluarlah seorang pria berambut jabrik pirang.

Dengan langkah kaki yang elegan perlahan ia menuju gapura pertama, para siswi yang kagum berteriak histeris. Melihat sosok tampan berjalan dengan alunan slow motion. Namun, tiba-tiba saja...~

**BRUG**

Pria itu terpeleset, ia tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya. Hinata sudah menduga pria itu akan terpeleset. Karena pria bertubuh kekar itu berjalan lurus menghadap kedepan tanpa melihat ada bola golf didepannya.

Dengan perasaan sedikit kikuk, Hinata berlari ke Pria itu.

Terdengar suara berisik. Ada yang tertawa, ada juga yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan pria tersebut.

"Naruto-sama, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sosok pria berjas Hitam datang menghampiri pria yang masih tersungkur tadi.

Pria bernama Naruto itu hanya diam, berusaha berdiri sambil memandang bola golf yang membuatnya menjadi bahan tertawaan. Padahal ini hari pertamanya masuk sekolah dan bola tersebut sudah membuat kesan keren nya hilang.

Hinata berlari kecil dan dengan santai memungut bola tersebut lalu menunduk dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian. Membuat sang pria beriris syafir terheran.

"_Hoy_, apakah itu bola mu?"

Hinata berhenti, sebenarnya ia tidak enak hati. Ia benar-benar ingin meminta maaf. Tapi ia teringat akan masa lalunya. '_Oke, Hinata yang dulu telah mati._' Batinnya.

"Iya ini bolaku." Jawab Hinata datar.

Pria bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu sedikit geram ."Bisa kah kau minta maaf padaku? Setelah apa yang bolamu perbuat padaku?"

Hinata terbelalak mendengar ucapan pria dihadapannya. Para murid masih banyak yang menyaksikan percakapan keduanya.

Hinata menatap tajam ke bola golf tersebut, lalu berganti menatap Naruto.

Hinata kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto masih mengacungkan bola golf lurus didepan wajahnya.

"Bola, silahkan minta maaf padanya." Ucap Hinata.

"_Hoy_! kau sudah gila? Itu hanya bola. Benda itu mati." Naruto yang jengkel akhirnya memekik.

Hinata lantas tersenyum manis pada Naruto "Kalau sudah tau benda mati, kenapa kau marah padanya?"

Mata biru syafir terbelalak hebat.

Hinata pun berbalik dan kembali meninggalkan tempat kejadian, sedangkan Naruto masih terbengong setelah melihat senyuman Hinata yang seakan bumerang baginya.

"Naruto-_sama_, anda tidak apa-apa?" Ucap seorang assistant Naruto membangunkan dirinya dari lamunan.

Naruto pun mengepal tangannya kesal. "_Urusai!_"

**.**

**~OO~OO~OO~**

**.**

Hinata sedang menyantap makan siangnya di _cafetaria_. Ia terlihat begitu bersemangat menyantap makanannya. Wajar saja, karena sangkin semangatnya masuk sekolah, dirinya sampai tidak ingat untuk sarapan.

"Boleh kami duduk disini?"

Suara gadis sedikit mengusik ketenangan Hinata.

"Oh boleh, silahkan!" Ucap Hinata sembari tersenyum pada kedua gadis yang kini memegang nampan berisi pesanan mereka.

"Kau gadis bola golf tadi pagi kan?" Salah satu gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang berponi selamat datang membuka pembicaraan.

Hinata tersentak. "Eh? Julukan dari mana itu? Oh iya, Bukankah kita satu kelas?" Ucap Hinata ragu. Saat dikelas, Hinata hanya memandang satu persatu siswa sambil tersenyum. Berdoa agar salah satu dari mereka mau berteman dengan dirinya.

"Iya kita satu kelas. Lebih baik aku perkenalkan ulang namaku, aku Yakuto Shion." Sebelumnya dikelas mereka sudah memberi tahu nama mereka satu persatu.

"Aku Samisi Matsuri. " Gadis satu lagi memperkenalkan diri juga sambil tersenyum.

"Karena insiden tadi pagi, kau dijuluki Gadis Bola Golf."

Hinata tersenyum lucu. "Benarkah? Aku tidak tau itu. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata."

"Yang tadi itu benar-benar menegangkan. Apa kau tidak tau? Naruto adalah pria dengan nilai tertinggi yang mendaftar di sekolah ini. Dia di kelas 1-1" Ucap Shion sambil mengunyah telur gulungnya.

"Ha? Benarkah? jadi nama lelaki itu Naruto?" Hinata mengangguk perlahan mengerti.

"Dia anak kaya raya dan juga tampan pastinya."Tambah Matsuri dengan wajah merona salah tingkah.

Shion memegang bahu Matsuri. "Samisi-san, kita kan sudah berjanji, bahwa hanya aku yang boleh kencan dengan Naruto."

"Baiklah-baik. Aku mengalah. Aku janji, tidak akan jatuh cinta dengannya. Karna hanya Yakuto-san yang boleh berkencan dengannya." Ucap Matsuri tersenyum mencubit pipi Shion.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keduanya berebut seorang pria.

**.**

**~O~O~O~**

**.**

"_Hey_ gadis jelek."

Hinata yang sedang membuka loker sepatunya mendadak menghentikan aksinya karena suara baritone memanggilnya.

_'Julukan apa lagi itu? Barusan gadis bola golf, sekarang gadis jelek'. _Batin Hinata sambil menutup pintu lokernya. Hinata mengacuhkan panggilan itu, Ia akan segera pulang kerumahnya. Kakinya pun melangkah.

"Gadis jelek, tunggu sebentar."

Mau tidak mau Hinata berhenti dan berbalik, melihat sosok lelaki berkulit tan menghampirinya.

'_Itukan pria tadi pagi, Naruto. Mau apa dia? Apa dia mau balas dendam padaku?_' Takut terjadi apa apa, Hinata malah berlari menghindar dari Naruto.

"_Hoy_, tunggu sebentar! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Sebentar saja."

Hinata berlari menuju lapangan sekolah dan Naruto mengejarnya. Mengelilingi lapangan sekolah, cafetaria, sampai mengelilingi kolam renang sekolah.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan selembaran ini, titipan dari kepala sekolah." Dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, Naruto akhirnya menyerah. Ia membungkuk menghela nafas dipinggir kolam renang.

Hinata yang sudah kelelahan juga ikut berhenti. 'Sepertinya lelaki itu punya maksud baik'

Hinata mengangguk dan mendekati Naruto.

"Kenapa kau lari? Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini." Ucap Naruto mengacungkan lembaran-lembaran kertas.

Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata semakin mendekat.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku tidak akan memukulmu." Timpal Naruto lagi.

Setelah Hinata berdiri di hadapan Naruto, mereka pun bersama-sama menghembuskan nafas sekali.

"Jadi begini, kepala sekolah menyuruhku untuk memberi lembaran ini ke setiap kelas. Tapi saat aku menuju kelasmu, kelasmu telah kosong. "

Ucap Naruto menjelaskan."

"Kelasku? Kau tau aku kelas berapa?" Tanya Hinata heran.

"Kelas 1-2 kan? Kau sangat terkenal sekarang. Siapa yang tidak tau." Jawab Naruto ngasal. Padahal sebelumnya ia telah mencari tahu kelas gadis yang telah membuatnya malu.

Hinata mengangguk malu. "Yasudah, kemarikan kertasnya."

"Ini." Naruto hendak meletakkan lembaran itu tangan Hinata. "Tapi tunggu. Jangan bergerak!"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata spontan.

"Ada kecoa di bahumu. Jangan bergerak, atau dia akan masuk ke telingamu." Naruto menjulurkan tangannya ke bahu Hinata.

Hinata spontan tak bergerak, siapa yang tidak jijik dengan kecoa. "Jangan bergerak~~~~boom~"

**Brushhhhhh**

Naruto sukses mendorong Hinata hingga gadis itu tercebur ke kolam renang.

Dengan wajah merah padamnya, Naruto terbelalak tertawa. "Aku bohong. Rasakan itu, kau sudah membuatku malu tadi pagi. " Naruto memandang Hinata yang terjebur dikolam renang dengan tak hentinya tertawa.

"Tolong, aku tidak bisa berenang."

Naruto masih tertawa. "Oh, ayolah, cepat naik. Sekarang kita impas. Hahaha."

"Tolong.."

Wajah Naruto berubah."Hey kau benar tidak bisa berenang?"

Naruto berjongkok dan menjulurkan tangannya."Ulurkan tanganmu cepat."

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto.

"Aku bohong." Dengan sekuat tenaga, lengan mungil gadis Hyuuga itu menarik lengan kekar Naruto. Si jabrik yang tadinya cemas, ikut masuk kedalam kolam renang.

Karena posisinya Naruto tercemplung dan menimpa Hinata, akhirnya Hinata ikut tenggelam kembali. Di dalam kolam sedalam 2,5 meter itu pandangan mereka bertemu. Tangan yang masih menggenggam erat membuat keduanya semakin dekat. Semakin dekat~~

Namun selembar kertas melewati wajah keduanya. Hinata dan Naruto cepat-cepat naik ke permukaan setelah menyadari ada yang tidak beres.

"Sial, lembar-lembarnya ikut terjatuh~~~~"teriak Naruto dengan kerasnya. "Ini semua salahmu gadis jelek."

Tidak terima dipanggil jelek, Hinata berteriak. "Aku memiliki nama. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata dan ini semua bukan salahku."

"Sudah, aku tidak mau tau. Kau bantu aku mengumpulkan sampah kertas ini, sebelum ada yang tau." Naruto pun mulai mengumpulkan selembaran-selembaran tersebut.

Merasa tidak enak hati, Hinata juga ikut membantu.

**.**

**~O~O~O~**

**.**

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu Hinata?"

Diruang keluarga terlihat seorang pria baruh baya dan kedua anaknya sedang berduduk santai

Hinata berbohong."Tidak buruk _Otou-sama_." Padahal hari ini adalah hari terburuknya. Belum lagi kepala sekola menyuruh Naruto dan Hinata mencopy ulang lembaran-lembaran yang tercemplung tadi siang.

"Apakah banyak pria tampannya _nee-sama_?"

Tanya sang adik, Hanabi.

Hiashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hanabi ." Hanabi.~"

Hanabi tersenyum kikuk "_Gomen.. Gomen Otou-sama_."

Sang kepala keluarga tersebut melanjutkan kembali pembicaraannya."Apakah kau sudah memiliki teman?"

"Teman? Yakuto Shion dan Samishi Matsuri. Mereka berdua sangat lucu." Teringat Hinata akan kedua teman barunya tersebut.

Ia pun dengan gembira bercerita kepada ayah dan adiknya. Tanpa sadar ia melupakan kejadian konyol yang membuatnya kesal hari ini.

**.**

**~O~O~O~**

**.**

"Wow sangat keren."

"Ayo Naruto, semangat."

Sekarang adalah jam pelajaran olahraga, Hinata nampak duduk menekuk lutut setelah giliran dirinya mencoba olahraga lompat jauh.

Para siswi sebagian ada yang menyoraki para murid 1-1 yang sedang berlatih basket.

Kelas 1-1 dan kelas 1-2 memiliki jam _orkes_ yang sama, jadi jangan heran kalau mereka olahraga bersama, walaupun dengan materi berbeda.

"Hyuuga-_san_, ayo kita istirahat dulu." Shion sedikit membungkuk untuk mengajak Hinata kekantin. Matsuri yang juga mengangguk sambil berdiri dan merenggangkan otot kakinya ikut mengajak Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lalu bangkit.

Namun suara gaduh terjadi, para gadis yang menyoraki tadi mendadak rusuh.

Mereka saling dorong mendorong hingga tak sadar Hinata yang akan bangkit terdorong jauh dan jatuh ketengah lapangan. Aksi itu membuat murid yang berlatih basket menghentikan latihannya.

Ternyata dua orang siswi dari kelas lain sedang berkelahi.

"Naruto milik ku. "

"Dia milikku, aku yang pertama melihatnya."

Aksi perkelahian pun terjadi, para gadis lain masih sibuk melerai pertengkaran. Mereka tidak sadar telah ada korban yang tersungkur ketengah lapangan.

"_I..itaaai~_" Hinata berusaha bangkit, walaupun pinggulnya agak sedikit sakit.

"Dasar buruk, bisa-bisanya kau terlempar. Kau mengganggu latihan kami." Tiba-tiba seorang pria berjongkok.

Hinata terkejut karena lelaki itu adalah Naruto.

"Jangan-jangan kau juga bagian dari mereka yang memperebutkan aku?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang percaya dirinya.

"Seharusnya kau menang kalau mau mendapatkanku. Jangan terlempar seperti ini. "

"Aku bukan penggemarmu." Jawab Hinata santai seraya bangkit.

"Sudah kau mengaku saja."Ucap pria Namikaze tersebut sambil menyentil dahi Hinata.

Hinata tersentak, sentilannya cukup perih. Ia mengelus dahinya. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Sepertinya tidak habis menjahiliku."

Naruti mendecih."Jangan terlalu percaya diri, kau yang duluan menjahiliku kemarin."

"Salahmu sendiri yang tidak lihat jalan." Teriak Hinata tidak mau kalah.

Naruto pun ikut berkeras suara. "Salahmu yang memiliki bola sial itu."

"Itu bukan bola sial."

"Itu bola sial, buktinya aku terjatuh karenanya."

Sesi perkelahian siswi-siswi yang memperebutkan Naruto tiba-tiba terhenti karena mendengar suara gaduh lain. Shion juga telah ikut alih didalam perkelaian itu. Tatapan mereka kini menuju pada Hinata dan Naruto.

"Dasar gadis jelek, bodoh." Ejek Naruto.

"Aku tidak bodoh dan kurasa aku juga tidak jelek." Teriak Hinata membela diri tanpa ingin mengejek kembali pria dihadapannya.

"Kau itu jelek, lihat rambutmu. " Naruto sudah mulai berani memegang surai _Indigo_ Hinata.

"Cukup, jangan membuatku malu." Hinata yang sudah mulai kesal ikut memegang atau lebih tepat menarik rambut Naruto.

"_Ouch_ sakit. Lepaskan gadis jelek."Teriak Naruto kesakitan.

Tarikan rambut Naruto semakin dikencangkan Hinata."Aku tidak jelek."

"Kau sangat jelek dan tubuhmu sangat kurus."

"Hyuuga-_san_, sudah. Jangan berkelahi ."

Teriak Shion. Kedua temannya tersebut melerai Hinata dan Naruto. Shion memegang Naruto dan Matsuri memegan Hinata.

"Tarik nafas." Ucap Matsuri menenangkan Hinata. Gadis _indigo_ itu memandang Shion dari jauh. '_Kenapa kau mendukung lelaki itu, bukan aku. Hm..Jelas saja, kau menyukainya Yakuto-san_' batinnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Namikaze-san?" Tanya Shion dengan mata berbinar karena berhasil memegang lengan Naruto.

Naruto pun segera pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian karena sudah sangat muak dan kesal pada Hinata. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

**.**

**~oo~oo~oo~**

**.**

"Apa kalian mau pergi ke toko kue dulu? Saat dijalan aku melihat ada toko yang baru buka." Sosok 3 gadis sedang berjalan dikoridor sekola, mereka bergegas pulang.

"Toko kue? Pinggir jalan? Kau suka itu?" Tanya Shion sembari mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

Sedangkan Matsuri hanya sibuk mengotak-atik handponenya.

Hinata mengangguk. "Sepertinya kue-kuenya enak."

"Tidak, kau saja. Bisa-bisa aku kena diare kalau makan jajanan di toko kue itu."Ucap Shion menolak.

Hinata mencoba beradaptasi pada teman-temannya yang ternyata tidak pernah makan jajanan toko jalanan."Ah, baiklah. Aku juga tidak akan kesana."

"Hyuuga-san."

Suara wanita memanggil membuat Hinata , Shion dan Matsuri berhenti.

Hinata yang dipanggil menjawab

"Ya Kurenai-_sensei_. Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau antarkan salinan pelajaran hari ini pada Yamanaka-_san_? Hari ini dia tidak masuk karena ada urusan mendadak."

Hinata hanya diam sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"_Gomen ne_, sepertinya kami tidak bisa menemanimu. Kami berdua ada urusan mendadak. Dah, sampai jumpa."

"Ta..tapi..." Hinata menunduk lesu. Kedua temannya meninggalkannya.

Sang guru kembali bertanya ."Jadi bagaimana Hyuuga-_san_?" Suruh guru itu lagi sambil menyodorkan sebuah _flashdisk_ dan selembar kertas berisi alamat yang akan dituju.

Dan ternyata alamat tersebut satu arah dengan rumah Hinata.

"Baiklah."

Dengan sedikit berat hati Hinata pun mengiyakan sang Guru.

**.**

**~oo~oo~**

**.**

Sampailah Hinata disebuah rumah mewah dengan dinding batu bertuliskan Yamanaka. Segera gadis berkulit putih tersebut turun dari mobilnya.

Ia pun sudah disambut ramah oleh _bodyguard_ yang berjaga di depan pintu utama rumah.

"Permisi paman, apa Yama.."

Belum lagi bibir Hinata selesai bertanya, pintu utama tersebut sudah terbuka dan gadis bersurai pirang dikucir kebelakang langsung menariknya masuk.

"Silahkan masuk Hinata-_chan_."

Dengan nada centilnya ia menyapa.

Panggilan itu membuat Hinata sedikit malu. Sedangkan Shion dan Matsuri saja belum pernah memanggil nama depan Hinata.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan salinan pelajaran ini Yamanaka-san." Hinata memberikan benda kotak kecil tersebut pada Ino.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau teman sekolah yang pertama kali datang kemari. Tolong panggil nama depanku saja."

"Eh? Apa tidak masalah? Yama..I..Ino-san?"Tanya Hinata lagi ragu.

Ino mengerutkan bibirnya sebel ." Kita kan sahabat. Benarkan Hinata-chan? Ayo kutunjukkan kamarku."

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan salinan ini, supirku telah menunggu diluar. Mungkin lain kali Ino-san." Tolak Hinata halus.

Ino menunduk sedih. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus janji ya Hi-Na-Ta-chan." Ucap Ino membuat Hinata mengeluarkan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Baiklah, aku janji." Hinata pun berbalik hendak pulang dan Ino dengan senang hati mengantarnya ke depan pintu.

Namun suara _baritone_ yang agak berisik membuat alis mata Hinata menaut.

"Ino.. Hari ini rasanya pengen kulempar gadis itu ke planet Venus." Teriak suara baritone itu sambil memasuki rumah keluarga Yamanaka

Ino menghela nafas bosan " _Huft_. Sibodoh datang lagi."

Hinata semakin heran. "Si bodoh?"

Saat pria yang berteriak itu masuk, mata Hinata melotot tidak percaya.

"Kau."

"Kau."

Keduanya serentak.

Ino tertawa lepas." Kalian berdua seperti karakter tokoh di manga saja."

Naruto menjambak frustasi rambutnya sendiri. "Kenapa dimana-mana ada gadis bola golf ini. Sudah seperti hantu saja. Baiklah aku akan pulang. Atmosfir diruangan ini telah terkontaminasi."

"Tidak perlu, aku yang akan pulang." Dengan sebal, Hinata berlari menuju mobilnya.

**Bersambung**

**Mind to review?**

**.cek typo.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Halo minna-san ketemu lagi dengan Eng si author gaje. Setelah sekian lama vakum dikarenakan sedang sibuk dengan fandom lain, akhirnya Eng kembali dengan fic yang masih gaje juga.**

**Untuk chap pertama Eng buat pendek, untuk melihat respon para pembaca dulu. Maklum, karna baru bergabung kembali.**

**Semoga kalian menyukainya.**


	2. Pesta Pet

"Sebaiknya kita jangan mendekatinya!"

"Tapi kenapa?"

Disebuah ruangan kelas, nampaklah sekumpulan gadis yang sedang berbisik-bisik. Di sudut kelas, tampak juga gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang sedang menunduk, sepertinya gadis itu mendengar pembicaraan teman-temannya.

"Kau mau kekasihmu direbut olehnya?"

"Ha? Benarkah dia seperti itu."

"Iya benar. Lihatlah tingkahnya, berbicara terlalu lembut pada pria. Menyukai benda-benda yang imut. Dasar!"

**Gorufubooru Shoujo**

**.**

**Disc : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

"Pergi! jangan dekati aku. Kalian semua sama saja."

"Hyuuga-_san_~"

"Kubilang pergi."

"Hyuuga-_san_."

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang menepuk pundak Hinata. "_Hey_, sadar! Kau menyuruh kami pergi?"

"Eh? Yakuto-_san_, Samishi-_san_."

Hinata yang sedang tertidur diatas meja terlonjak kaget dan mengerjapkan matanya. Disekeliling ruang kelas, para siswa dan siswi yang lain memandang ketiga sekawan itu dengan tatapan aneh.

Hinata yang sudah terlihat kikuk-pun tersenyum pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain."Maaf! Hehehe."

"Belakangan ini kau terlihat aneh Hyuuga-_san_."Ucap Gadis bersurai coklat sembari memainkan _gadget_nya.

"Aneh? Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Samishi-_san_." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum malu.

"Ah yasudah, jangan difikirkan lagi. Ayo ke kantin. Keburu jam istirahat selesai."

Ajak Shion.

Hinata bangkit dari kursinya. "Kalian duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul." Ucapnya yang ingin pergi ke toilet dahulu untuk membasuh wajahnya.

"Baiklah."

**. . . .**

Setelah membasuh wajahnya diwastafel, Hinata menatap dirinya dicermin. "Mimpi itu. Kenapa selalu menghantuiku?"

"Mimpi apa? Hinata-_chan_?" Tiba-tiba dari dalam toilet keluarlah gadis bersurai _blonde_.

Hinata yang melihat bayangan gadis itu dari balik cermin pun berbalik. "Eh? Yama~~Ino-_san_? _Ano_, tidak ada." Jawabnya kikuk.

Ino mengangguk mengerti."Apakah kau sudah makan? Kalau belum, lebih baik kita makan bersama. Ayolah! " Ajaknya dengan antusias.

"Tapi aku sudah janji akan meyusul Yakuto-_san_ dan Samishi-_san_." Jawab Hinata.

Ino tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan. Gadis itupun menarik tangan Hinata.

Mereka berdua pun berlari menaiki anak tangga.

"Kita mau makan dimana Ino-_san_? Aku juga belum membeli apa-apa."

"Sudah, kau tenang saja aku membawa bekal." Jawab Ino santai.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di balkon atas sekolah.

"Dari mana kau mendapat kunci atap ini?" Tanya Hinata karna setaunya balkon sekolah selalu dikunci rapat. Ino hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Ino." Suara _baritone_ langsung menyambar setibanya Ino dan Hinata dibalkon sekolah. "Eh? Kenapa kau membawa gadis itu?" Tanya nya lagi terkejut saat melihat sosok Hinata berjalan dibelakang Ino.

"Kau selalu berisik kucing bule." Ejek Ino pada sosok pria yang sudah duduk menunggu. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tertawa tipis saat mendengar panggilan Ino pada Naruto.

Naruto yang tadinya duduk menjadi bangkit. "Hei, kau menertawakanku?" Ucapnya sambil menatap tajam sosok Hinata yang masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Sudah, ayo kita makan dulu. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi." Ajak Ino tak memperdulikan Naruto. "Aku lebih suka makan masakan rumah dan kebetulan aku membawa porsi besar. Ini cukup untuk kita bertiga."

Ino membuka kotak bekalnya dan memberikan sepasang sumpit pada Hinata, lalu sepasang sumpit lagi pada Naruto.

Hinata pun mengangguk, karna sudah sampai sejauh ini mau tidak mau dia akan makan bersama Ino. Walaupun kehadiran Naruto sedikit mengganggunya.

Mereka bertiga duduk kembali.

"_Itadakimasu_." Ucap serentak Ino dan Hinata. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memasang wajah tidak suka melihat Hinata bergabung. "_Itadakimasu_." Sambungnya lesu.

Hinata megapitkan kedua sumpitnya. Saat ia ingin mengambil sosis kecil, sumpitnya dihadang oleh sumpit Naruto. Akhirnya Hinata mengalah dan akan mencoba memakan makanan yang lain. Namun Naruto tetap menghadang sumpitnya. Akhirnya terjadilah perang sumpit diantara mereka berdua.

"Kau tau Hinata? Aku mendapatkan kunci atap ini dari ketua osis kita." Ucap Ino sambil mengunyah.

Namun tidak ada respon, ia langsung _sweatdrop _saat melihat Hinata dan Naruto sedang bertarung."Hentikan!." Teriaknya ketika tak tahan lagi melihat kedua temannya berkelahi.

Akhirnya Ino menarik kotak bekal yang menjadi bahan perebutan kedua muda-mudi itu dan...

~ bel pun berbunyi.

_Tring...tring .. Tring.._

Naruto dan Hinata saling tatap menatap sambil mendengar bunyi lonceng tanda istirahat telah selesai. "Aaaaaaarghhhhh~~"

**. . . .**

**Ruang 1-2**

_Kriukkk..._

Pipi _chuby_ gadis Hyuuga memerah diikuti bunyi-bunyi aneh diperutnya. Iya juga tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mengikuti pelajaran yang diajarkan sang guru. Berterimakasihlah kepada sang kucing bule yang membuat perutnya keroncongan.

**Ruang 1-1**

Di ruangan sebelah, tampaklah sosok pria bersurai _blonde_ sedang menatap kosong papan tulis dihadapannya. Aura yang dimilikinya berubah menjadi kehijau-hijauan.

Berbeda dengan ruang kelas Hinata, ruangan Naruto ini sedang tidak ada guru yang mengajar.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa~~~." Sosok gadis bersurai merah muda sepinggang terkejut saat menoleh kesamping kirinya. Ia melihat sosok yang tidak biasa. "Ada mayat disini." Teriaknya sambil menunjuk objek yang dimaksud. Membuat seisi kelas menoleh padanya.

"_Cih_, bau ini busuk sekali. Sangat menyengat."

Pria berambut _raven_ yang tengah duduk didepan objek pun berbalik dan otomatis menutup hidungnya.

Objek tersebut adalah simata _safir_, yang sekarang matanya berubah menjadi mata ikan yang sudah busuk. Sang objek hanya bisa menjawab.

"Aku lapar."

Seisi kelas pun tertawa mendengar penuturan Naruto.

_Ting nung ting nung_

_" Tes, satu dua. Tes. "_

_" ! Perhatian, bagi seluruh perwakilan kelas. Agar mengumpulkan selembaran Biodata yang kemarin saya bagikan dengan segera. Saya tunggu di ruangan saya."_

_Ting nung ting nung_

Suara gaduh memecah setelah para siswa-siswi mendapat pengumuman dari kepala sekolah. Mereka semua mengumpulkannya kepada Naruto si ketua kelas.

Si ketua kelas tidak merespon, dia juga tidak tahu sekarang ada didunia mana. Pengumuman yang menggema barusan pun hanya samar-samar dia dengar.

**. . . .**

"_Tadaima._"

Suara gadis lesu terdengar saat dirinya mengucapkan salam saat memasuki 'istana' nya.

"_Okaerinasai_ Hinata-_sama._" Ucap seorang _maid_ sambil menunduk. Lantas _maid_ itu langsung membawakan tas si sulung Hyuuga tersebut.

"Yama-_san_, Aku mau langsung makan saja." Masih dengan tampang lesunya, Hinata berjalan menuju ruang makan. Sang _maid_ hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, karena biasanya saat Hinata pulang, ia terlebih dulu mandi seteh itu makan.

Disana sudah terlihat si bungsu Hyuuga sedang menyantap makanannya. "_Okaeri Nee-sama._" Ucapnya pada sang kakak.

Sangkin laparnya, Hinata tak mendengar lagi ucapan salam sang adik, ia langsung duduk dikursi meja makan. "_Itadakimasu_."Ucapnya masih lesu. Ia pun memakan makanannya dengan perlahan.

Hanabi yang merasa di'kacangi' pun bertanya. "Apa _Nee-sama_ sedang ada masalah disekolah?"

Kali ini Hinata mendengarnya, mungkin karena sedikit demi sedikit makanan telah masuk ke perutnya. Namun bukan jawaban yang diterima Hanabi, melainnya sebuah gelengan kepala.

"Lalu kenapa _nee-sama_ seperti orang yang kurang bergairah?"

"Hanabi, tidak baik berbicara saat makan." Ucap Hinata dengan datarnya. Untuk sekarang dirinya hanya ingin menikmati makanan itu dulu.

Hanabi pun mengangguk tanda mengerti."Baiklah."

Tiba-tiba, seorang maid berjalan ke arah Hinata.

"Maaf, Hinata-_sama. _Teman anda sedang menunggu diluar."

Hinata langsung mendongak menatap sang _maid._

"Teman?"

Dengan segera Hinata pun berlari menuju pintu utama. 'Mungkin Yakuto-_san_ dan Samishi-_san.'_

Namun ketika ia sudah menginjakkan kaki diteras, yang ia lihat bukan seorang gadis. Melainkan sosok maskulin bersurai coklat. Pria itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Sudah lama tak berjumpa. Hinata-_san._"

Ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum lebar menunjukkan gigi gingsulnya.

Hinata masih berfikir keras saat melihat sosok lelaki yang sangat tidak asing baginya. "Kiba-_kun_? "

"Ya, ini aku Kiba. Masa kau lupa."

Hinata tersenyum senang. "Mana mungkin aku bisa lupa. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sudah banyak berubah. Sekarang kau sudah semakin tinggi. "

"Kau juga semakin cantik dengan senyummu. Terakhir kali aku melihatmu saat upacara kelulusan dan kau seperti tidak menikmatinya." Canda pria yang ternyata teman Hinata saat SMP sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Kiba adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang mengerti Hinata saat SMP, mungkin karna dia laki-laki. Tapi karna padatnya jadwal ekstrakurikuler pemuda itu, membuat Hinata jarang bertemu dengan pria pemilik marga Inuzuka tersebut.

Hinata menunduk mendengar ucapan Kiba, pipinya menyemburkan aura merah muda. "Kau bisa saja Kiba-_kun. _Sudah lama kau tidak kemari. Ayo masuk."

"Ah, tidak perlu Hinata-_san. _Aku sedikit terburu. Aku cuma ingin memberimu ini." Ucapnya sambil memberikan sebuah kartu undangan.

"Besok malam aku akan merayakan pesta Pet dirumahku, untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya Akamaru. Kau datang ya!."

Tidak disalah lagi, keluarga Inuzuka adalah keluarga penyayang hewan. Jadi jangan heran kalau ulang tahun seekor anjing saja sampai dirayakan. "Wah? Akamaru pasti sudah besar. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya saat masih kecil."

Kiba mengangguk."Ya pasti dia sangat merindukanmu. Kau datang ya!"

Gadis itu mengangguk."Baiklah, aku akan datang."

"Terima kasih Hinata-_san_. _Dah_, aku pulang dulu, masih banyak kartu undangan yang akan kusebar. Sampai jumpa dipesta." Kiba pun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata sebelum dirinya memasuki mobil yang sudah menunggunya.

Hinata pun membalas lambaian Kiba sembari tersenyum. Ia menghela nafas.

"Mungkin besok aku harus ke toko Hewan."

**. . . .**

"Baiklah, cukup untuk hari ini. Kita akan bertemu minggu depan." Pria paruh baya pun meninggalkan ruangan kelas disusul suarah siswa-siswi yang menjawab

"_Haaaaik_."

"Hyuuga-_san_, nanti siang aku dan Samishi-_san_ mau kesalon. Kau mau ikut?" Gadis bersurai pirang pucat berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri sosok gadis bersurai _indigo_. Hinata pun bangkit dari kursinya.

"Eh? Kesalon ya? _Etto_..." Hinata meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. Ia sedikit berfikir, karena ia sudah berjanji sepulang sekolah akan ke toko hewan.

Samishi Matsuri pun yang juga bangkit dari kursinya akhirnya angkat bicara dengan masih memegang _gadget_nya. "Apa kau sudah punya acara?"

Ketiga sekawan itu berjalan menuju kantin sambil berbicara. Di sudut sana terlihat wajah Yamanaka Ino yang sedikit memusam karena melihat ke akraban Hinata dan teman-temannya.

Hinata menunduk. "Acara? Tidak, lebih tepatnya aku ingin membeli satu ekor hewan peliharaan nanti siang. Aku akan menghadiri pesta pet. Jadi setidaknya aku harus punya 1 hewan peliharaan."

Matsuri melepaskan pandangan dari _gadget_nya, ia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan menyelidik, Shion pun juga mendadak terdiam sebelum mereka berdua berteriak.

"Apa kau juga diundang ke pestanya keluarga Inuzuka?"

Masih sambil berjalan menuju kantin, Hinata terkejut "Eh? Kalian kenal Kiba-kun?" Tanyanya.

Matsuri yang mendengarnya pun ikut-ikutan penasaran. "Kiba-_kun_? Kau memanggilnya 'Kiba-_kun_' ?"

"Kalian berteman?" Kini giliran Shion yang bertanya. Mereka sudah sampai di kantin.

"Biar aku yang pesankan makanannya."Ucap Matsuri berbaik hati, Hinata dan Shion mengangguk sambil mencari kursi yang masih kosong.

"Jadi sudah sejauh mana kedekatan mu dengan Inuzuka-_san_?" Tanya Shion lagi sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi cafetaria.

Hinata juga ikut duduk. "Ya, kami berteman sejak SMP. Tapi semenjak lulus, kami sudah jarang bertemu. " Ucapnya sambil melihat Matsuri dari jauh yang sedang memesan makanan. "Aku baru bertemu Kiba lagi saat ia mengundangku ke pesta pet."

Shion berdecak kagum. "Ternyata kau sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Aku hanya pernah bertemu dengannya sekali di party keluarga ku bulan kemarin."

Matsuri yang sudah datang memegang nampan pun meletakkan makanan mereka diatas meja lalu duduk disamping Hinata.

Hinata memegang minuman yang telah dipesan Matsuri tadi. "Jadi kalian kesalon untuk pesta nanti malam?" Tanyanya.

Matsuri mengangguk. "Iya. Aku juga dapat undangan dari Inuzuka-_san. _Ayahnya partner kerja ayahku. Ternyata dunia ini sempit ya? Atau hanya kebetulan?"

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau ikut kami kesalon?" Tanya Shion lagi sambil menyeruput es lemon nya.

Yang ditanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah janji mau ke toko hewan sepulang sekolah. " Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya~ baiklah."

**. . . .**

"_Irrashaimase. _Pet shop kami menawarkan berbagai jenis hewan peliharaan. Mari..."

Setelah sampai di sebuah pet shop, ia langsung disambut oleh pelayan toko.

Hinata yang ditemani oleh supirnya pun mulai melihat-lihat hewan yang akan dipeliharanya.

Pelayan toko itu membawanya ke sebuah lorong tempat banyak sekali bunyi 'gugukan'. " Yang ini adalah anjing Chinese Crested Hairless Puppies."

Pelayan itu menunjukkan seekor anjing dengan sedikit bulu dibadan dan banyak rambut dikepala, ekor dan kaki.

"Anjing ini berasal dari Afrika. Anjing ini bisa diandalkan menjadi sahabat. Kekurangannya adalah kulitnya yang rawan dengan panas sinar matahari."

Hinata pun berpikir, kalau ia membeli anjing ini. Mungkin rumahnya akan sedikit berisik dengan gongongan anjing.

Hinata pun menggeleng pada pelayan toko.

"Baiklah, kita ke hewan peliharaan lain."

Mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan lorong tempat para anjing.

"Ini adalah spesies monyet bernama debrazzas."

"Aku tidak menyukai monyet."

"Spesies burung Macaw ini adalah..."

"Mungkin bukan burung juga."

"Ular ini mampu memakan 1 ekor kijang dengan cepat." Kini mereka sedang ada si lorong hewan melata. Sang Hinata dan Supir sudah hampir mati ketakutan melihat ular-ular yang menggeliat dikandangnnya itu.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi." Hinata berteriak lalu lari diikuti sang supir.

"Baiklah, yang terakhir adalah Kucing Savana betina berasal dari Amerika Serikat. Memiliki panjang 17,1 inci . Persilangan kucing liar serval dan kucing domestik Siamese."

Kini mereka sedang melihat sebuah kandang berisi kucing yang lebih mirip seeokor cetah remaja. Kucing yang memiliki kulit hitam tutul dan memiliki kuping berbentuk segitiga.

Hinata sedikit tertarik walau ragu."Apakah kucing ini termasuk jenis hewan liar?"

Pelayan dengan cepat menjawab."Kucing ini kucing yang sangat baik dan ramah pada majikannya. Ia selalu ingin melindungi majikannya." Ucap sang pelayan toko.

Sang supir langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengar penuturan sang lelaki pelayan toko yang terkesan dilebih-lebihkan .

"Baiklah. Aku ambil yang ini saja."

**. . . .**

"Yuki-_chan_, nanti di pesta jangan nakal-nakal ya ."

Hinata sedang duduk didalam mobil yang akan menuju pesta pet keluarga Inuzuka. Sepertinya ia akan terlambat sedikit dikarenakan juru tata busana dan _make up_ nya yang hadir sedikit melenceng dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

Ia memangku sang kucing sambil mengelusnya.

Kucing tersebut hanya ia hias dengan pita berwarna putih.

Untuk ukuran kucing savana yang sekarang dipelihara Hinata, sangat berat jika digendong mengingat ukuran kucing yang besar. Maka dari itu, Hinata sudah memberi rantai pada leher sang kucing betina tersebut agar bisa ia giring saat dipesta nanti.

"Kita sudah sampai, Hinata-_sama_. "

Sang supir berhenti didepan 'istana' mewah keluarga Inuzuka.

Gadis cantik itupun turun dari mobilnya. Ia mengenakan gaun putih selutut yang mengembang, berwarna senada dengan pita sang kucing.

Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai dengan pita putih di samping poni _indigo_nya.

Dengan _wadges_ berwarna hitam, Hinata berjalan santai memasuki pintu utama dengan menggiring sang kucing manis.

Suasana pesta kelas atas ini tidak diragukan lagi mewahnya. Para tamu undangan juga membawa peliharaan-peliharaan mereka. Mulai dari anjing, kucing, burung , tikus dan masih banyak lagi.

"... Jadi mari kita rayakan pesta pet ini dan silahkan bagi para tamu untuk mencicipi hidangan yang tersedia."

Saat Hinata datang, sepertinya acara pembukaan baru saja dimulai. Untung saja.

Ia melihat Kiba yang memberi kata pembuka, sedang berdiri disebelah sang anjing putih bernama Akamaru.

Namun baru tersenyum sejenak melihat dari jauh Akamaru yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya, sang kucing peliharaan Hinata me'ngeong' berulang kali.

Hinata dengan spontan menengok kebawah. Ternyata sang kucing sedang perang suara dengan seekor rubah berwarna oranye. Rubah itu sedikit lebih tinggi dari kucing savana Hinata.

Rubah itu sepertinya telah lepas dari majikannya.

"Yuki-_chan, _sudah sudah. Jangan berkelahi."

Hinata sedikit membungkuk, menghalangi agar kucingnya tidak berkelahi dengan hewan lain.

"_Huft_. Ternyata kau disini Kurama."

Tiba-tiba suara _baritone_ datang mendekati sang rubah.

Hinata lagi-lagi terkejut melihat sosok lelaki pemilik rubah tersebut yang ternyata Naruto

"KAU?"

Kedua nya serentak.

Pemuda yang kini memakai tuxedo hitam tersebut pun melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Jadi coba tolong jelaskan, kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Dan terlebih lagi kau membawa kucing liar seperti itu."

"_Meeaw_" ntah kenapa kucing Hinata mengeaw. Lalu si rubah membalas dengan augannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu. Dan kucingku ini bukan hewan liar. Tidak seperti serigala mu itu." Bentak Hinata pada Naruto.

"Serigala? Oh ayolah. Mungkin kau sudah cocok memakai kaca mata minus."Naruto mengangkat hewan peliharaannya lalu menggendongnya.

"Ini adalah seekor rubah." Timpalnya lagi sambil menunjukkan sang rubah tepat di wajah Hinata.

Hinata pun otomatis menunduk malu. "Ya... apapun itu jenisnya. Pokoknya aku kesini hanya menghadiri pesta Kiba-kun. Dan rubah mu itu yang duluan mengganggu kucingku."

Naruto meletakkan kembali sang rubah oranye."Kurama mengganggu? Hahaha...kau tidak tahu bahwa peliharaanku ini adalah hewan terdingin sedunia? Jangankan mengganggu, melihat hewan lain yang tak setingkat degannya saja dia tidak mau."

Sang gadis hanya bergumam."Pantas saja, majikannya pun mirip dengan rubah itu. Dingin."

"Apa kau bilang?" Naruto yang ternyata mendengar gumamam Hinata.

"Kubilang, berarti kucingku setingkat dengan rubahmu. Mungkin lebih tinggi."Bohong Hinata.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan, terlihatlah seekor anjing yang langsung menghantam sang rubah, Kurama.

Anjing putih yang sudah dikenal Hinata.

"Akamaru?"

Hinata yang melihat rubah dan seekor anjing bertarung agak sedikit ketakutan. "Kau lihat rubahmu. Karena kesombongannya, Akamaru juga tak menyukainya." Hinata pun sedikit tersenyum.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa melihat pertarungan kedua hewan tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kau lerai rubahmu dan Akamaru. Sebelum terjadi apa-apa."

Tak lama waktu berselang, pemuda yang pempunyai pesta pun menghampiri.

"Tak perlu khawatir Hinata, itu adalah cara bersalaman Akamaru dan Kurama. Mereka sudah sangat lama berteman."

"Eh... Kiba-_kun _?"Hinata melihat sosok Kiba yang muncul di sampingnya sebelum ia melihat seekor rubah dan seekor anjing yang kini sudah saling menjilat satu sama lain. Sang gadis Hyuuga pun menjadi sangat malu sekarang.

Naruto hanya bisa menyeringai menang.

"Hinata-san, Perkenalkan! Naruto ini adalah sahabatku." Ucap Kiba tersenyum.

"Dan Naruto, perkenalkan! Hinata-san juga sahabatku."

Hinata dan Naruto tidak merespon, mereka berdua saling 'membuang' muka. Kiba pun hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

**. . . .**

"Oh, jadi kalian adalah teman satu sekolah." Kiba mengangguk, kini mereka bertiga sedang duduk disebuah meja beralaskan kain putih. Sesekali Kiba tersenyum pada para tamu yang menyapanya.

"Apa jangan-jangan, kau gadis yang sering Ino dan Naruto bicarakan?"Kini Kiba menyeringai.

Hinata menautkan kedua alis matanya."Ino-san?"

"Iya Yamanaka Ino. Kami bertiga sudah bersahabat dari kecil." Angguk Kiba sambil melihat Akamaru dan Kurama yang sedang bermain, sedangkan Yuki sang kucing hanya bisa melihat dari pangkuan Hinata.

"Ino suka sekali memujimu. Sedangkan Naruto suka menjelekkanmu."

"Memang dia jelek." Sambung Naruto

Hinata pun langsung mengarahkan _deathglare_ pada Naruto

"Ah sudah-sudah, jangan berkelahi." Kiba tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan pada Hinata dan Naruto

"Jadi aku penasaran, orang seperti apa yang mereka perdebatkan. Ternyata orang itu kau Hinata-san."

Hinata tersenyum kikuk sembari meminum jus yang sudah dihidangkan. "Lalu, sekarang Ino-_san_ ada dimana?"

"Tadi dia datang bersamaku, tapi setelah itu aku tidak tahu lagi dia kemana." Jawab Naruto dengan datar.

Ditengah pembicaraan, handphone Hinata berbunyi. "Samishi-_san_?" Ucapnya sembari membaca nama kontak dilayar handponenya. Lalu gadis keturunan Hyuuga tersebut pun mengangkat telepon itu.

"_Moshi.. Moshi.. Hyuuga-san, kau dimana? Apakah sudah datang?_"

"Iya sudah, kalian dimana? Aku sedang duduk dimeja dekat _orkestra._"

Jawab Hinata sembari menatap sekelilingnya.

"_Begini, aku dan Yakuto-san sedikit ada masalah. Bisa kah kau datang ke pintu utama?_"

"Masalah...?"

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

**Ceck Typo**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
